


Caution! Slippery.

by KyraEleison



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Shameless Smut, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEleison/pseuds/KyraEleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pleasant surprise after a long, hot shower. Ready and impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution! Slippery.

The familiar voice drags me back into reality. It’s so deep and rich, velvet for my ears. My name could rarely ever sound more delectable. I wonder how many times he’d called for me. It could be five minutes or an hour since the water is pouring on me. A hot and steamy sanctuary for my senses after a long day. Relaxing my body. Refilling my soul. It’s not that I don’t want to join him. He’s a magnet and I’m way too deep in his magnetic field. Every particle of me is longing but it’s so warm in here. And so cold outside.

My mind is all made up, I’m ending the ceaseless séance with a deep sigh, envisioning him waiting for me on the bed, offering to share his body heat while keeping me well enthralled. My insides turn with desire and the heat that’s radiating from me is not at all because of the steaming shower. I quickly pat my skin dry, wrapping myself in a fluffy towel.

I would gladly express my feelings but the words burn onto the back of my throat and I go speechless. My lips part with awe as soon as I perceive the magnificent spectacle. I desperately try to focus on the whole picture, yet I’m constantly distracted by all of the different little details that randomly catch my eyes. I must have made him wait for too long, so he started the fun without me. I’m impressed. Who doesn’t love a man who knows how to keep himself entertained? Because I definitely do.

He’s nearly done with the warm-up, sitting with legs wide open on a chair, enjoying the sensation of his own touch. I almost believe that he’s unaware of my presence, lost somewhere in his bliss when his eyes shoot open, the green irises instantly gripping my sight, fluorescing in the dim light. He would be naked if it wasn’t for the night-lamp and the shadows it’s painting across his body. My stomach sinks. He’s torturing me so effortlessly that I simply can’t be mad.

I follow his fingertips with my gaze as they run around his skin without lingering at the same spot for too long. Moving slowly but advisedly, it’s a real treat to watch. I’m more than familiar with every inch of the path. I push myself away from the door frame, approaching him carefully with measured steps, circling around his seat like a lioness. I hiss with delight when he’s finally reaching the tastiest part, stroking his shaft with great care. My skin crawls with lust as I step behind him, bending down to his neck with my mouth for a sample of his taste, getting high on the irresistible scent. The scruff tickles my excitement into unknown levels. The greed keeps on growing greater in my fingers though I try to contain myself, scraping along his chest gently with my fingernails and the muscles shiver with delight.

His hands might be unhurried but his kiss is demanding. Hungry, pulling me into it with a firm grip on my nape. I moan into his mouth, digging deeper into the firm skin. The sweet pain makes him sigh. We both know that he’s going to wear me under his clothes tomorrow. He’ll have my marks as an aching reminder of our love. I remain on the same spot, he’s holding onto me with a strong hand and the contrast is simply beautiful as the other one moves ever so moderately. I trace down the toned arm to reach his grip, entwining my fingers around his, my palm looking way too small compared to his. Lee drops his head back with rapture, growing even bigger by the contact.

We move together, his hips thrusting instinctively. I can’t get enough of it, the pressure in my core drives me insane. I’m dripping for him, my juices flowing by the insane carnal desire. I moan like he was inside of me. My walls are clenching by the simple thought of his thickness. Textured and rock hard.

I increase the pace and he follows. The deep groans are music to my ears. I bite on his earlobe to enhance the sensation and I recognize the guttural voice. The well-known signal of his approaching orgasm.

My words push him even further into ecstasy, he’s blazing from head to toe.

“I want to see you cum, please cum for me…”

“…take me in your hand…”

I’m eagerly fulfilling his desire, locking my grasp tightly around him, watching his hips move higher with every push before the final shiver washes over him and he’s releasing himself, the muscles contracting under the silky skin. It’s almost too good to be true. I wait for the first waves of fever to subside, feasting on him with my eyes like a beast on her pray. The urge is immense and I give into it without hesitation, taking half a step to reach my spot, kneeling between his thighs. The green eyes are still blurry, trying hard to focus on me in the aftermath of the climax.

His skin is still incredibly sensitive to the touch when I lean onto the inner thighs, tasting the pearls on his stomach with the tip of my tongue and the perception is almost too much to take. He’s holding the hair out of my face so he can see me. I return the gaze, moving a little further so my breasts can reach him, the nipples scraping against the lower abdomen. I look anything but harmless. My mouth returns to him, gladly complying to his wordless yearning. I’m holding his swollen shaft with a steady grip, my tongue swirling at the tip, drawing the outlines of the rim deliberately before taking him in. We have all the time in the word, there’s no reason to rush. Only the blood racing madly in our veins. I can feel his blood-rush still throbbing in my hands, his body writhing softly. Not a single drop of his nectar is going to waste.

He pulls my head back gently by the hair, lowering his face to mine. His lips are still hungry and so are his hands. I lead them to the most luscious spot and he gasps with delight. A finger gliding smoothly between my folds, forcing my body to tighten up, supplicating for more with the arch of my back.

“Your time management needs some serious polishing. I can help you with that. Once we’re done here.”

 


End file.
